American Trash
by Gilly B
Summary: "Da. Who would ever say no?" Russia chuckled as he dipped his finger in the blood running down America's cheek and licked it off. This was going to be fun.


I'm a dirty, dirty little girl. I'm getting a little better at writing smut. I think. Also, sorry for those waiting for LMR, I'm still workin in the plot and stuffs. Don't worry, it'll be out soon.

Anyway. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME~!

Disclaimer: Eh.

Pairing: RusAme, duh

Warnings: Dark!America, smut, yaoi smut, as in gay sex, umm masochism? Blood. Um, heh. Cursing. Lots of cursing.

* * *

><p>"Don't fuck with me, Russia."<p>

It's been years since the Cold War, but they were at it again. Ready to rip out each other's throats. There was something different about this time though. The air was charged with a deeper, more intense spark that definitely wasn't anger. Both parties had long since recognized it for what it was, but neither made a move. That wasn't it. America was cracking. Russia could see it in the way he held his pistol in one hand and knife in the other. The way America's smile didn't reach his eyes, much like Russia's own. Russia wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

"I would never dream of it, Amerika."

Russia saw the spark in America's baby blue eyes. America's smile widened as he clicked back the safety of his gun. Russia simply continued to smack his beloved pipe against his hand. The cold metal had always felt reassuring, thumping against his palm. What started as a light chuckle in America's throat steadily grew into a hysterical laugh that sent shivers down Russia's spine.

"You're lying, Ruski," America's finger twitched on the trigger, "I would know. I dream about it myself."

Russia stood there, assessing the man before him. They stood in an empty field, nothing but wheat for miles around them. Neither really knew how they got there, only that they were. America's hair was disheveled. His clothes; casual black jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and his ever-present bomber jacket, seemed to be splattered with blood. Whose blood, Russia didn't know. America brought the knife to his lips and slowly licked the blade.

"Everyone thinks I'm stupid. Everyone thinks I'm trash. They laugh at me behind my back. But what they don't know, won't hurt them, right?" America paused to chuckle as he examined his knife, still casually aiming his gun at Russia's head. "But you know. You've known from the start. Iggy should have known, but he denies it. He doesn't want to admit that his own colony is more powerful than him."

Russia tilted his head to the side, waiting for America's speech to end so the fun could begin. Russia knew that look in America's eyes, he'd seen it in the mirror far too often, not too. Oh, his little sunflower was bloodthirsty. He was right, no one really noticed the maniacal glint in the obnoxious nation's eyes. But, Russia had. Before the bombing of Hiroshima, during the American civil war, even as far back as the American Revolution. No one could really tell how cold and calculating the cheerful blonde could be. It was fun to watch. During a world summit meeting, he loved to sit back and watch America's reactions, the hidden ones. The barely there glint in his eyes when France and England would start to fight. "Juvenile." The tiniest clenching of his fists when Northern Italy would ramble on about pasta. "Dumb fuck." The infinitesimal smirk on his face when he was called to present. "Show time." And put on a show he did. The chomping of burgers and slurping of smoothies only disguised what he was truly trying to say. It was fascinating for Ivan to watch.

"They don't see it. I'm fucking king of the world. Canada, too. Most don't even know he exists. He's got it made, my little brother. His plans are still in the works, but they're flawless, the little bitch. You're the only one standing in our way. At least, I used to think that." America lowered his gun, insane smile still gracing his features, knife still catching the moonlight as he turned it back and forth. "But you aren't, are you?"

The faint glow caught America's eyes, turning them electric blue for a few moments as he studied Russia carefully. He was waiting for an answer.

"Nyet," Russia smiled back, equally cracked and dangerous, "I have always been curious about what my little sunflower is up too." The end of his pipe thunked against the ground as he approached the other nation slowly.

"You gonna rule the world with me, big boy?" He laughed, high and mindless, as he dropped his gun. Knife still in hand, he beckoned Russia closer. Blood was still dripping from his fingers. He couldn't even remember whose fucking blood it was.

"Da. Who would ever say no?" Russia chuckled as he dipped his finger in the blood running down America's cheek and licked it off. This was going to be fun.

"So, big guy, I have one thing to say. A request, mostly." The sunny nation giggled childishly as he started playing with the colder nation's scarf. They were impossibly close. Russia could feel the heat radiating from the blonde below him.

"Oh?" Alfred slowly brought up his knife, tracing it down Ivan's cheek, drawing blood. Russia didn't even flinch. America's serious expression morphed into glee as he let the blood flow, Russia simply raising a pale brow. He then brought the knife to the buttons on Ivan's dress shirt, brushing the scarf aside. He cut them off, one by one, before replying.

"How's it gonna work? If I wanna 'become one with Mother Russia'?"

Ivan's eye lids drooped in lust and his voice became a soft rumble. He plucked the knife from Alfred's hand and tossed it over his shoulder. The blonde's smirk only grew. He giggled again as Ivan slowly slid the army jacket off of Alfred's shoulders.

"I think you know very well how it will work, Da? Do you think you can handle it, dorogoi?"

The jacket fell to the ground at the same time as Ivan's black suit top. Alfred smirked as he tugged at Ivan's scarf, asking permission. Ivan began unwrapping it in acquiescence, letting his pipe fall behind him. Thick scars along his neck were revealed to the night. Alfred trailed his bloody fingers along them as he smiled.

"I'll have the fucking time of my life, sweet-cheeks."

It was all the answer Russia needed as he crashed his lips to America's. Alfred moaned as Ivan's tongue invaded his mouth. They danced in tandem, savoring each other's flavors. Ivan tasted like vodka and cold winter nights. Alfred tasted like freedom and summer days, with an edge darkness. They were both panting when they broke for air.

"Hah... You like to get right to it, doncha, Vanya?"

Ivan growled. "Da. Only with you, Fredka."

"Unh... Bring it on, commie." Alfred lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He took hold of Ivan's tie as both smirked.

"I'm not communist anymore, Fredka. You know this. Do I have to pound it into your head, for teasing me?" Ivan took hold of Alfred and sent them tumbling to the ground. Ivan nudged his way between America's legs as he took hold of Alfred's hands and held them down above his head.

"Nnn, I'd rather you just pound me." Alfred licked his lips and writhed under Ivan's grip. He brought his legs up and crossed his ankles behind Russia's back. He rubbed their hips together, gasping as their clothed erections rubbed against each other.

Ivan chuckled. "So eager." He stripped his ruined shirt. "What am I to do with you?"

Ivan slowly caressed Alfred's cheek before letting it skim down his body. He gently let his fingers trail down Alfred's neck and then shoulder, he paused to tweak a pert nipple, eliciting a whimper, then moved past Alfred's muscular stomach to linger on the blonde's belly button. He smirked as Alfred groaned in impatience. He moved on and stopped at the other's zipper, waiting.

"Mm. Fuck me already!" Alfred whined at the Russian man's teasing. This was taking too damn long!

"Of course, moi podsolnechnik."

Instead of fiddling with the zipper, Ivan simply tore of America's pants, underwear and all. Alfred gasped but otherwise didn't make a sound. Damn, Ivan could be sexy. He watched as violet eyes heated with lust and large fingers wrapped around his throbbing length.

"Mmnnmm... Fuck." Alfred groaned as Ivan started pumping him, bringing sweet, temporary relief to his lust. Pleasure flowed through him as Ivan's strokes were languid and slow.

"Those were my intentions." Ivan hummed as Alfred's head thumped on the ground, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure as Ivan sped up. He thumbed the slit idly, chuckling as Alfred tried to thrust into his hand, wanting release. "Oh no, not yet, dorogoǐ." Alfred whimpered as Ivan removed his hand and started to unzip his own pants.

"You're a tease, you know that?" Alfred panted as he watched the other slide out of his black suit pants. That bulge in his underwear was suspiciously large... "Fuck. That's gonna hurt like a bitch." Alfred eyed Ivan's monstrous cock with a hint of apprehension and a whole lot want.

"You seem to be very fond of that word lately, Fredka."

"Shut up and do me." Ivan merely chuckled as he licked his fingers and started to prod at Alfred's entrance. Alfred smacked his hand away. "No. I want you to make me bleed."

Ivan raised a brow. "A masochist, hm? What is the word... ah, kinky."

"And you're a fucking sadist. We're perfect for each other!"

"Da."

Alfred let loose a mangled gasp as Ivan plunged in, pain overwhelming him. It was delicious.

"Mmphm. Fuuuuuuuuuuck." Ivan grunted in response, holding himself still to let Alfred adjust. He was indeed bleeding. After a moment, Alfred spoke up. "Mm, keep going. The blood will work as lube."

Ivan slowly pulled back and started moving, groaning at the tight heat enveloping him. He leaned down and locked lips with Alfred to distract him from some of the pain. He caught most of the blonde's moans in his mouth. "Faster..."

He sped up the pace before deciding to try something. He suddenly reared back and slammed into Alfred, hope to hit that sweet spot. He did, if Alfred's back arching and high pitched moan were anything to go by.

"Amm, aw, Fuck yes! Harder, Vanya! Harder!"Ivan shifted and angled to where he could hit that lovely prostate with each time. His sunflower was started to buck under him, meeting every thrust with enthusiasm. "Oh God, Vanya! Da! Da! Da!" Alfred was certainly vocal in his pleasure.

He was getting close, and damn did it feel good. It still hurt, but the sting of pain only enhanced the pleasure. And Ivan was so fucking big! Alfred peered up at his lover as he heard Ivan grunt. His face was glistening from the sweat and his platinum locks were sticking to his face and his violet eyes were practically glowing... And oh fucking hell yes! Alfred came in a frenzy, pearly semen coating their chests. Oh sweet mother of hell. Shit, that felt good.

Ivan continued to thrust at a fast pace, close to pounding Alfred into the ground. He wasn't complaining, it still felt...orgasmic. It wasn't moments later that Ivan came as well, shooting his seed deep inside. He didn't stop, milking his orgasm for all that it was. He pulled out with a sick shlick that made Alfred wince.

"Well, damn, Vanya." Ivan grunted as he pulled the American close. Blood and semen still coating them, neither bothered to clean up. Alfred yawned in post-coital bliss and snuggled close his arctic lover.

"They call me a time bomb, ya know. Never know when I might explode."

"Da. And I am a psychopath who enjoys torture. You are making a point somewhere?"

Alfred chuckled and wrapped his arms around Russia's neck. "I guess I wasn't. I'd like to say though, that was fucking amazing. We should do this more often."

"You are very talkative after sex." Ivan wrapped his own arms around Alfred's waist and closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

"Yeah, I guess. I like to ramble sometimes, helps clear my mind. You know, it's kinda twisted in there. Hey, we're gonna take over the world, innat awesome? Yeah. Night, big guy... Vanya." Ivan smiled into Alfred's golden blonde locks and sighed.

"Spokoinoi nochi, moi podsolnechnik."

* * *

><p>So that line "I'd rather you just pound me." Came out of nowhere. And I love it. xD I love their banter in general.<p>

I'm a sick little girl, yes I am~ Hope you enjoyed.

"American Trash" by Innerpartysystem

Translations:

Da - Yes

Nyet - No

dorogoi - dear

Vanya - diminutive of Ivan

Fredka - Alfred

moi podsolnechnik - my sunflower

spokoinoi nochi - Goodnight


End file.
